Una noche y despertar inesperados
by kykyo-chan
Summary: konichiwa espero y les agrade por que si me costo sayonara


FRUIT BASKET

KONICHIWA ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE SUBO ASI QUE SEAN BLANDITOS CON MIGO SI ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

* * *

Una noche y despertar inesperados

Martes 7:30 am

Era de mañana todo estaba en silencio en aquella casa en las afueras, era la casa de la familia Soma, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de aquella casa, en una de la habitaciones de la planta alta ; en aquella habitación podían distinguir a dos personas la primera era un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca era uno de los habitantes de esa cas era yuki, la otra persona era otro chico habitante de esa misma cas era de cabello anaranjado y la piel un poco mas bronceada que el anterior chico era kyo.

Ellos eran quienes gritaban tan desesperadamente pues se habían descubierto que estaban recostados en la cama uno al lado del otro sin prenda laguna, lo que provoca mas su sorpresa, pues se sentían un poco adoloridos y sin muchos recuerdos de aquella noche. Esa sensación de estar aun lado de la persona que hasta el DIA anterior pensaban que odiaban y estando de la manera en la que se encontraban, era aterrador pero confuso a la vez, ya que de esa manera entraron aquellos sentimientos que habían preferido ignorar por tanto tiempo.

................

Inicio del Flash Back

Lunes 12:15pm

Era ya medio DIA (lógico ahí puse la hora) y yuki llego apresurado a la cas, estaba agitado por la gran carrera que hizo de la escuela a su hogar, estaba preocupado ya que a tooru la habían mandado a llamar y no había regresado a preocupaba demasiado ya que le tenia un gran aprecio, al llegar a la casa noto que no había nadie pues todo estaba prácticamente igual que cuando se fue a la escuela, excepto por algo, en la mesa se encontraban dos notas y dos cajas de chocolates, al ver esto yuki se preocupo mas, tomo la primera nota y comenzó al leerla; era de tooru diciendo que no se preocuparan ya que se iría por uno días a cuidar a su abuelo ya que estaba un poco enfermo,y que les dejaba comida para unos días.

Después de leer la nota lo tranquilizo un poco pues por lo menos ya había lo que pasado con respecto a tooru, Al termino de la nota tomo la segunda era de shigure informándole que saldría de viaje por unos días para ayudar a ayame con uno asuntos de negocios(si como no) y que de consuelo por su ausencia les dejaba dos cajas de no le tomo importancia a esta nota pues sabia que no era por negocios, si no por no querer cumplir con su trabajo de escritor.

* * *

Mientras tanto kyo se entero que tooru había salido de clases si decir nada, sin decir mas salio a toda prisa a buscarla pues también a el le preocupaba, llego a la casa encontrándose únicamente con yuki, lo ignora por completo y siguió su búsqueda por todo la casa a la susodicha sin encontrarla clara esta; sin mas remedio tubo que preguntarle a yuki pues este se reía en voz baja pues le parecía gracioso ver a kyo corriendo por toda la casa con cara de asustado. Esto molesto más kyo pero no le reclamo con tal que le dijera que había pasado con tooru.

Yuki sin mas remedio le contó lo que le había sucedido al abuelo de tooru y el motivo de su salida de la escuela, kyo se tranquilazo y sin tomar mas atención a yiki se marcho a entrenar sin percatarse de que faltaba alguien mas en la casa.(quien será me pregunto,shigure.-hum nadie me toma en cuenta)

* * *

Ya apunto de oscurecer kyo regreso ala casa, pues ya era hora de cenar, cuando entro el único que se encontraba era yuky que estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar y con fastidio y sin ningún remedio ya que el hambre lo puede todo se sentó a cenar.

Tn todo el lugar se sentía una atmosfera de tensión al máximo pues como ya es bien sabido ni a yuki como a kyo les gustaba estar cerca uno del otro i menos solos ya que sentían como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ellos y lo mejor era evitarlo es lo que pensaban los 2.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta entre miradas desafiantes entre ellos empezaron a competir por ver quien de los 2 podía comer mas y mas rápido (personalmente es una tontería pero me gusto ponerlo como un toque tonto jajaja) cuando por fin ya no quedo mas que comer lo mas normal es que se detuvieran pero no fue así sino al contrario quedaron insatisfechos por que si lo dejaban así seria un empate por eso tomaron los chocolates que todavía se encontraban en la mesa y sin mas los empezaron a comer así pasaron varios minutos y por la intensidad déla competición no notaron un pequeño detalle el contenido de vino que tenían los chocolates (60% vino 40% chocolate si lo se irracional pero es mi fic lo ciento jaja) cuando no quedo ni un solo chocolate se dieron cuanta de un pequeño malestar por lógica efecto de los chocolates lo cual les daba una apariencia de que estuvieran ebrios y experiencia en el ámbito del alcohol pues peor, Mientras intentaban recuperarse de sus malestares o por lo menos no darlo a notar al enemigo se miraron por unos momentos pero algo extraño sucedió entre mas tiempo pasaba empezaban a sentir algo extraño y que era un poco diferente que otras veces cuando estaban solos y que siempre intentaban ignorar esta vez era mas fuerte con mas pasión por así decirlo pero podría ser efecto del vino en los chocolates o no ?

Cuando uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir algo sonó en ese instante el teléfono, como pudo yuki se levanto y se dirigió a contestar , era Tooru que hablaba para reportarse y saber como estaban las cosas por allá. Después de unos minutos de charla colgó el teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor donde todavía se encontraba kyo. Kyo le pregunto que quien había llamado pero yuki lo ignoro ya que fallaba su sentido del oído por su estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba . kyo lo tomo de mal forma y sin avisar se lanzo contra el, yuki no podía dejar que lo agredieran así que también respondió a los ataques de su acompañante, todos lo golpes eran torpes pues cada ves mas sus cuerpos reaccionaban al vino que recorrían sus cuerpos, prácticamente no se tocaron y se cansaron por tantos golpes ye insultos al aire.

De repente yuki al querer darle un golpe a kyo se tropezó y sin poder mantener el equilibrio cayo encima de el, esto lo sorprendió ya que todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe por otro lado kyo sintió como esa extraña sensación regresaba pero mas fuente que nunca y lo recorría de arriba a bajo, era de felicidad de deseo y muchas cosas que no podía definir,yuki intento levantarse pero en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron así por unos instantes.

Ese momento termino cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo eran sus cuerpos los que reaccionaban a estas estímulos su mente no tenían control de su cuerpo, era lo que ambos habían deseado desde hace ya tiempo pero que habían preferido ocultar y reflejarlo en insultos y peleas esto era el escape de aquella sensación que siempre los invadía.

Al final de este abrazo que reflejaba lo que sentían uno por el otro sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar pero poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta encontrar se en un tímido pero apasionado beso. Kyo y yuki ambos un poco tímidos pues ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia en besos y ese tipo de cosas pero poco a poco se fueron acoplando a los besos y lengua del otro, cada ves mas el beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado y mas largo hasta el punto de separarse por falta de oxigeno en su interior.

Al término del apasionado beso yuki llenaba a kyo de caricias que recorrían poco a poco el cuerpo de aquel chico que se convertía poco a poco en su amante. Kyo correspondía a cada caricia con pequeños gemidos y de igual forma caricias que recorrían el cuerpo de Auki, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las ropas que cubrían sus excitados cuerpos, comenzaron por el torso en ese momento se fueron levantando de aquel piso del comedor pero sin dejar de los besos y caricias que estremecían a ambos, lentamente subieron las escaleras y recorrían el pasillo que llagaba a la recamara de uno de ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación se desnudaron por completo quedando solo con aquel tejido que cubría sus músculos su hermosa piel. Al verse el uno al otro sin prenda alguna sentían un poco de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo una gran excitación por ver al otro de esa hermosa forma, yuki se acerco a su amante(kyo) y lo tomo en un nuevo beso sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al miembro de su amado kyo que para ese momento ya estaba mas vivo que nunca .Kyo al sentir las suaves manos de yuki se estremeció de placer y de felicidad pues descubrió que le gustaba que yuki lo tocara de esa forma de un momento a otro sintió como una lengua recorría su cuerpo llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas y hermosas. Aquella lengua se detuvo cuando llego Alos pezones de el que disfrutaba de las caricias yuki empezó a jugar con ellos y a saborearlos poco a poco disfrutando de ellos a sus anchas y disfrutándolo mas por los sonidos que emitía kyo, después de jugar con aquellos pezones prosiguió a disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo que se le entregaba en ese momento hasta que llego su lengua al miembro de kyo con el cuan ya había esto tocando con sus manos.

Kyo al sentir la lengua de su amante llegar a ese lugar y jugar con su miembro provoco que se estremeciera de placer cada vez mas haciendo que se escaparan pequeños gemidos de placer y reflejando en un pequeño arqueo en la espalda. Yuki al oír estos gemidos de placer su cuerpo se excitaba mas mas y mas haciendo que todo su ser deseara estar con el para siempre.

Cuando termino de jugar con el miembro de su amado kyo se retiro de el y de nueva cuenta comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, kyo al sentir que su amado yuki se retiraba en un impulso lo tomo y sin mas procedió a repetir los actos que hasta unos momentos su querido amante había ejecutado en su cuerpo, yuki se sorprendió pero no lo detuvo y de igual forma que kyo su cuerpo se estremecía y soltara pequeños gemidos trayendo como consecuencia que lo excitación de ambos creciera mas y mas.

Yuki con su excitación casi al máximo tomo a yuki y lo coloco debajo de el y mientra lo tomaba en un beso una de sus manos se deslizo cuidadosamente hasta que llego a la estrada de yuki y empezó a introducir sus dedos en el, empezó con uno y poco a poco fue introduciendo los restantes, kyo al principio sentía dolor pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a los dedos intromisorios de su amante lo cual provoco que su cuerpo pidiera mas y mas, después de unos momentos de "preparación" yuki le pidió a kyo cariñosamente y muy firme que se volteara porque ya no podía aguantar mas y quería entrar en el, kyo al oírlo tan cariñosamente su excitación creció mas y cedió a la petición de su amante yuki también se posiciono y de una sola envestida estro en el cuerpo de su amante provocando que en ese instante solo se oyera un pequeño pero apasionado gemido de ambos.

Poco a poco yuki entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amado kyo haciendo que en los dos se incrementara el placer, así fueron aumentando las velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta probando diferentes posiciones que los llenaban de placer. Cuando a ambos ya no les quedaban fuerzas para seguir yuki cayo encima de su amante y el recibiéndolo con un abrazo y seguido de pequeños besos y caricias.

Al termino de la noche de demostraciones de amor los dos terminaron prácticamente sin conciencia y abrazados el uno al otro, y antes de caer en un profundo sueño se hoyo a kyo decir "te quiero" a yuki y el respondiéndole "también te quiero".

Después de estas palabras cayeron rendidos al mundo de los sueños u con la gran alegría de estar con el ser que aman.

Fin

* * *

PUES ESO ES TODO ESPERO COMENTARIOS SE PUEDEN DE TODO TIPO HE NO SE LIMITEN JAJAJA HASTA LA PROXIMA ^u^


End file.
